


Into The Night

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen manage to surprise Sandy, in a really good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and all of the sudden I couldn't stop thinking about how I could use it in a story.

Jared was nervous. He had been practicing every spare moment and now it was show time. Jen had the easy part, as far as he was concerned. This was the first time Sandy had been able to join them in a couple of months. Jensen had wheedled her favorite song out of her the last time that she had been here and they had been driving each other to distraction trying to perfect it for her.

It had been a year ago that they had all decided that what was best for them was each other. Jen and Sandy had tackled Jared as he walked into the house. Jared had been stripped and was being kissed and sucked off at the same time before he could drop the keys on the counter. He had thought he had died and gone to heaven. They had worked out details between them that Jared didn’t much care about; he just wanted to love the people he loved.

Now Sandy was due any moment and Jared was pacing.

“Dude,” Jensen said. “Calm down. She’ll love it even if you screw up every note. And you are not the one singing.”

“Thank god,” they said at the same time.

Sadie and Harlie started barking and Jared’s butterflies were back. God, he thought he might be sick.

“Breathe, Jay.”

“It’s just. . .”

“I know, I know.” Jensen moved close and gave Jared a kiss, a distracting, lip biting, tongues dueling kind of kiss and Jared got so into it that he missed the door opening and closing behind him.

“Can I join?” Sandy asked as she slid her arms around Jared’s waist, running her fingers across Jensen’s stomach.

Jared was very proud that he didn’t jump and scream like a little girl. Instead he smiled into Jensen’s mouth. “Okay, now.”

“Now,” Jensen agreed and gave Sandy a kiss that if Jared hadn’t just had one would have made him jealous.

“Now what?” Sandy asked, dropping her bags on the side table and sitting on the couch.

“I’ve been trying to come up with the perfect gift.” Jared stopped and looked at Jensen. “We’ve been trying to come up with a great anniversary gift. And well, we came up with this.” Jared walked over and plugged the guitar into the little amp.

After the first few cords, Sandy squealed and clapped. Jensen picked up the mic that they had hooked into the sound system.

“ _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell._”

Jensen sang, his voice growly with emotion, and Sandy stood and began to sway around him then moved over to stand in front of Jared, swaying back and forth.

“ _She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…_”

Sandy laughed and twirled. Swaying her hips in moves that must be illegal somewhere. Clapping a beat, she danced in front of Jared until he was staring. Then she sang along with Jensen.

“ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We’re singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
And we danced on into the night._”

Twirling her dark hair around her like she was some kind of goddess, Jared nearly lost his place.

“ _Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…_”

Sandy was stomping and clapping her face flushed and happy.

“ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We’re singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
And we danced on into the night,  
And we danced on into the night._”

Now was the moment of truth, he had been practicing this solo forever. He couldn’t seem to get it right. But tonight everything was flowing and Jared just let it flow and he played the solo. There was no way he was near as good as Santana but he didn’t do so bad.

“ _She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…_”

Sandy stood by Jensen, singing into the mic with him. Better her than him. Jared had no illusions left of how his singing voice sounded. Even the dogs howled at him or with him.

“ _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We’re singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…_”

Jared played as Jensen and Sandy faded out, then he finished and was tackled before he could set the guitar down. “I didn’t know you could play. Well, not for real anyway.” Referring to his love of Guitar Heroes.

“I didn’t, couldn’t. I just learned for you,” he admitted.

“You just totally kicked ass. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” She punctuated each thank you with a kiss.

“It was my idea,” Jensen said and was pulled into the embrace, Jared’s arm going around his shoulder and Sandy’s around his waist. Sandy kissed Jensen, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips before he opened his mouth and kissed her, lips devouring.

Jared groaned and Jensen released Sandy and pulled him down for the same kind of kiss, his tongue dancing around Jared’s. Slipping a hand under Jensen’s shirt, Jared wasn’t surprised when his hand tangled with Sandy’s. Breaking the kiss, Jared looked at Jensen and then at Sandy.

“Bedroom?” Jensen said and everyone moved. They were all stripping as they walked across the living room, down the hall to the main bedroom with their bed. It was some kind of super king that Sandy had found for Jared’s oversized frame and they all fit on it quite nicely.

Jared was naked when he walked into the room, Jensen nearly so and Sandy was still in her thigh-high stockings and heels. How she could stand to travel like that he would never know. Not that he minded the view, watching as she bent over to pick up something off of the floor. Jen was there behind her pressing his cock into the crack of her ass, which Jared was pretty sure was her point of bending over. Sandy lifted her head and looked at him, more specifically at his cock. She licked her lips and then he couldn’t be in front of her quick enough.

“You’re going to be so loved tonight,” Jensen told her as he held her hips and pushed his cock slowly into her pussy. Sandy just moaned around Jared’s cock that was sliding in and out between her lips.

Jared fisted his hands in her long dark hair and fucked her pretty mouth. All the while watching Jensen’s face as he fucked Sandy. He pulled back and gave Jen a look. Jensen read it and pulled out. Jared pulled Sandy up and kissed her, tasting his pre come on her lips. Jensen closed in and his tongue delved into Jared’s mouth as Sandy moved aside. They moved to the bed. Jared ended up on his back with Sandy sucking his cock as Jensen ate her out.

“God, Jen. Do that again,” Jared told him as Sandy moaned around his cock because of something Jensen was doing to her.

“You like that Sandy?” Jensen asked and he got another moan in reply. “I should tongue your asshole more often.”

Jared had to consciously not buck upwards at Jensen’s words. He knew exactly how that felt. Jensen had a magic tongue, Jared had decided a while ago. When Jensen had made him come with his tongue alone. His balls tightened at the memory.

“You want Jen to fuck you, Sandy? You want Jen’s cock in your ass?” Jared asked and Sandy popped off of his cock.

“I want both of you in me, Jared. Fuck me, love me,” she pleaded.

“Only us,” Jared said as he pulled her up so that she was straddling him. He sighed as she slid down on his cock.

“Oh god, Jay, did you grow more?” She moaned as she fucked herself on him. Meanwhile, Jensen had grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. Jensen positioned himself and Jared and Sandy held still as Jensen slid into her. Jared could feel him through the thin skin that separated them.

Leaning over, Jensen kissed her right shoulder where she had gotten a small tattoo of a heart with JJS entwined in script so fancy that unless you knew that it was letters you couldn’t see it. “Love you. Love you. Love you,” he chanted as he pushed into her again and again.

Jared took up the chant and whispered it to Sandy and Jensen. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with everything that was here. Jared could have sworn that he could feel their love as almost a fourth person in the room, it was so real to him. “Sandy, Jen.” He did his best to warn them as his rhythm faltered and he just held onto Jensen’s hands that were on Sandy’s hips.

“Love me, Jared,” Sandy told him again and then he was coming. Jensen’s cock slid across his now over-sensitive one.

“Come for me, Sandy,” Jensen commanded and slammed balls deep into her and she came. Jared could feel her pulsing around his cock and he moaned. Jensen was coming, he had to be. He had his coming face on.

Jensen slid next to Jared and Jared wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close. Sandy murmured something about the dogs and Jared knew he would have to get up in a bit and take them out but right now he just wanted to lie here, covered in love. Jen pulled the comforter up with his foot and Sandy slid off of him and put her head on his other shoulder.

“Happy Anniversary,” Jared murmured and got two identical ‘mmms’ from his partners.

“Later, I get to see you and Jensen fuck,” Sandy said.

Jensen’s eyes popped open, Jared knew because he could feel Jensen’s abnormally long lashes brush against the skin of his shoulder. Jensen got up on an elbow and leaned over Jared so that he could look at Sandy. “Ha! Told you you’d love it.”

She smiled and looked up at Jensen. “You were right, as usual.”

“Sandy, don’t encourage him. He’s bad enough,” Jared spoke up. Jensen poked him in the side. “What?”

“Just for that, I don’t know if I want to.” Jensen half turned from him with a small smile on his face.

Jared gave a shrug and said to Sandy, “See what I mean?”

Jensen gave him a mock shocked look and Jared pulled him down for a kiss. God those lips were made for sin, he decided. Especially when they pouted. Breaking off the kiss, Jensen moved to whisper something to Sandy that Jared caught a part of. “And we danced…”

Sandy kissed Jensen. “Love you.” She got up so that she could kiss Jared. “Love you, too.”

“You know we love you,” Jared said for Jensen and him.

“And each other,” Sandy gave them a fond smile and Jensen agreed.

“And each other.”


End file.
